How did I get into this
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: Mika and Sakura two girls summer camp and an plot. oneshot  Inu/Kagz I don't own rights to anything


How did I get here? I thought to myself miserable looking at a wedding party

"You like Takahashi?" I asked the groom to be recognizing his suit

"Yeah I can't get ahold of his office some kind of emergency trip as they said. Are you alright? You're bleeding from your mouth and it's on the floor"

"Why are you trying to reach him?" I said turning a chair and sitting in it my arms on the top of the back.

"I want him to design my wedding suit and my wife's dress."

"Funny…" Inu told him with a cruel bloody smirk "Really it's priceless they haven't even told you who Takahashi is, not to mention you warship of Takahashi hasn't reached unhealthy levels but it has at the same time, there's no way in hell you'll get what you want for more than one reason."

"Hojo…" Kagome's mom called and her blood ran cold seeing him.

"Takahashi, what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too." Inu told her sarcastically

"You?" Hojo asked star struck suddenly then looked over at Kagome confused

"You're protesting my remarrying Takahashi? Momma did you tell him?" snapped a dark haired woman.

"I had no clue; ask your daughter why I'm here." I told her smirking and she looked confused

"What are you talking about?" Hojo asked

"Mommy…" said the two girls as one hugged her and Sakura was giving the guy several dirty glances.

"What are you doing here then and how does Sakura know and why are they together?"

"You told me you told her." I growled at them and she looked at me curious "They realized and I'm just here to take_ my_ Sakura back but I'm more than willing to keep Mika too though."

"What?" she asked confused and then looked at both the girls.

"Wait what's going on here?" Hojo asked her

"I am Mika. You met Sakura Hobo was it? I was with daddy since summer camp ended. This is our daddy." Mika told her from where mommy let her go and all was quiet.

"Your daddy..?" Hojo asked confused "How come you won't design my suit?"

"Seriously..? I have enough problems designing a stupid tux. You're marrying my ex-wife." he told Hojo.

"What don't care if it's good for business if it's for my wedding?" Kagome asked and he glared at her

"There's a professional courtesy, a time limit, a designer has to allow an approximate deadline of a month for anything more than a simple cut and stich from the looks of things here your only weeks away from the wedding at this point your looking at a second hand shopping and a hemming fitting. - There is no way in hell I'm putting up with this bullshit, Kagome." Inu rounded on her growling

"Inu calm, hurting her will only make you lose custody of Sakura." Sango told him and his lower lip and hands where bleeding profusely.

"What was that?" Hojo asked

"I don't blame him you know I was angry for three years after I found out." Sango said facing Kagome

"What?" Hojo asked

"Sango not now…" Kagome told her

"No, I am the only reason he didn't put you in jail. - He could have. How you left isn't legal. I deserve an explanation at least." Sango told her and Kagome looked surprised

"Wait what?" Kagome told her a bit surprised

"That morning he asked Sess if he could charge you for anything. He could and would have sent you to jail. The way you left is legally kidnapping even if you are their mother." Sango said

"Wait what?" Hojo asked

"Even if you wanted to cut him out you could have talked to me. When he told me that you two and your passports where both gone I thought you two were trying to prank me" Sango said "I still don't believe what you did. You pursued him not the other way around."

"The girls have passports?" Hojo asked

"Inu and mum are conspirators with that, she sees to it that Kagome renews them with money he sends her when passports expire, especially since she realized he could have sent you to prison."

"Wait that's Inu's doing?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, honestly he's not going to let the girls' passport expire in case you end up coming back to japan to see mum or something he'd have a chance no matter how small he'd get to see Mika and he's not expecting her to go on a flight alone. Your mother is the only way he can reach out without hunting you down first and hunting you down would get him angry again." Sango said

"Wait mommy is the reason daddy isn't around?" Mika said her eyes flashed red and everyone looked at her backing away

"She's got her father's temper." Sango noted and "He already chewed up the inside of his mouth and dug his nails into his hand to control himself don't dare push his limits more."

"What?" Hojo asked

"I assume she has his strength as well." Sango said

"She put holes in our mahogany floor while in the temper tantrum stage." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I hear that Inu put holes in concrete during that stage." Sango told her "I guess it's the gender thing."

"How'd he do in nationals?" Kagome asked and Hojo looked confused

"He's number one in Judo, Taekwondo, Aikido and Anything Goes." Sango said "He's second in Jujitsu Kendo Savate and Kalarippayattu."

"He wasn't going to take up Kalarippayattu and Savate." Kagome said

"Well him and his aggression issues…" Sango said "He was alone and had an emergency at the office they needed him to come immediately and no one was around to stop him. He totaled Akane Akemi. Thank god he didn't hit anyone but he wrapped it around a tree. Then he realized how long he hadn't slept and decided he better take out all the aggression that caused his lack of tiredness."

"He totaled Akane?" Kagome said razing an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Hojo asked

"Akane Akemi is a 1966 Chevelle" Sango said

"Ouch that put him back a lot of money." Hojo said

"He rebuilt the chasse and engine himself not to mention buffering and painting. When he totaled it he had to start all over. It's not money that is the problem it's the five straight months without sleep or work it takes to restore the chasse prime and paint the chasse and fix the engine " Sango said "his majors where design and restoration minors where business, physical and psychological wellbeing."

"That's a weird combination."

"Physical and psychological wellbeing was court ordered and business mom talked him into." Sango said

"That's what he gets for having psychiatrist for a mother…" Kagome shook her head

"Kagome, why did you leave? You hadn't argued for months; you had a nanny, a loving husband, family and friends, and absolutely nothing to worry about." Sango said.

"What about cutbacks and unemployment?" Hojo asked and Sango snorted

"Takahashi's is his mother's maiden name he uses it so people won't connect him to his father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is there a dragon and a moon on his right leg? Isn't that like illegal or something?" Eri asked her.

"It is…" Sesshomaru said "For a commoner."

"You're here too?" Kagome quirked her brow

"Well Izziyo did figure it out not him. She sent me so he doesn't kill you." Sesshomaru said

"He'd go to prison." Hojo said

"Two words diplomatic immunity." Sesshomaru told him and then Eri looked confused

"He's representative of japan?" Eri asked

"Worse…" Kagome gulped

"She left the country because she's pissing off government officials left and right." Sesshomaru said "First breaking the heart of representative Kouga, then gang involvement, an active role in the conspiracy to take down representative Naraku and finally leaving Inu. You've been playing with fire for a long time."

"I wasn't playing." Kagome said

"I know that. You know how his mind works." Sess told her "I don't know what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if you got sick of his attitude. Hell if he wasn't pop's son I would have killed him myself."

"What?" Eri asked

"He's my half-brother…" Sesshomaru said

"Who are you?" Hojo asked

"You don't want to know" Sess told him

"Ah my lord I'm here to take you to the Japanese embassy." The man told him "Ah Mrs Kagome and Mika came with? I wasn't informed of their coming as well."

"Wait what?" Kagome said

"It's ok Jaken Kagome is not here with us. This is strictly a stop and go trip." Sesshomaru told him.

"What?" Jaken said

"They neglected to inform anyone you walked out of the house. Everyone thinks you just aren't leaving the house except the servants you had when you left" Sesshomaru told her "I believe Izziyo had a hand in when it comes to our servants. Sakura, come or I'll be the one punishing you for making us come out here."

"Yes Sesshomaru." Sakura said grabbing his shirt and Mika looked shocked that Sakura ditched her.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Kagome told him and he looked over to her

"Your daughter is it? You abandoned her and her father, she is Inu's child. You've denied Mika's right to see her father. You have no right to question what happens in his, mine or father's homes. In fact you should be in prison but you _had_ good friends. He snapped a few times and I had to scare the girl witless" Sess told her

"What?" Mom asked

"Inu snapped?" Kagome asked

"The reason Psychological and Physical Wellness was court ordered is when he gets angry enough or his life is in danger his adrenaline makes him unable to stop fighting unless he is knocked out or is calmed by the one person he is able to recognize in that state. On her fifth birthday he nearly killed a servant in front of her. I had to run him through to stop him, it's obvious." Sess said.

"Mika?" Kagome asked looking at the little girl that arrived with Inu.

"What do you want?" she asked then when she wasn't answered she ran after Sesshomaru

"Wait, Uncle I want to go with you guys." Mika told him and he looked back to Kagome

"Legally unless your mother consents your father or I cannot knowingly take you anywhere." Sess told her and she started balling "Don't cry you didn't even ask your mother."

"She's going to say no." Mika said between sobs

"I wouldn't be so sure baby girl." Sesshomaru said and he flashed Kagome an evil smirk "I still have DNA evidence of your mother's illegal activities and not all of them are closed cases."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Kagome asked him

"Me blackmail you? I'd take your head and then hand the president a list of your crimes that father paid to appear in a safe when you got engaged to him if you tell her no." Sesshomaru told her growling "The only reason I didn't kill already is them and you are the only one other than that bitch that ever had the balls and the ability to snap him in two without snapping his spine. I did respect you especially when you were in his face about things, honestly a woman with no actual power standing up to a messed up man like him, it's worthy of an award, however, you are the bane of my existence. My niece is scared of me so bad that she had terrors for over a year and all because some bitch mentioned you. It's happened seven times in front of Sakura. To her I suddenly send him to the hospital for what looked like no reason."

"You respected…me?" Kagome said looking at him.

"Your daughter is quite the con artist then again you raised her didn't you?" Sesshomaru told her "She had everyone fooled and you know how hard it is to lie to Izziyo father and myself."

"She what..?" Kagome asked

"I would guess Mika is the one who convinced Sakura into switching and I know Mika ignored Sakura's pleas for help… there is no way Sakura would handle the boyfriend without being desperate for Mika's help she's never even pulled a prank out of her pure fear of me, to her I am the boogie man." Sess said

"I'll get her before I go home and you can leave in the morning." Kagome told him and started coughing

"You need him but you still plan to marry another man. I don't understand." Sesshomaru told her "Funny your daughters pick now of all time."

"Why did he drop by last month and tell me to call him if Kagome gets hospitalized?" Mom asked

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's jaw forcing it open pulling out a vial and poured it in her mouth and made her swallow "Don't worry for now."

"Tastes like blood… What did you feed me?" Kagome asked him concerned.

"I bought you a week just now; I sure hope your fiancée doesn't mind an open relationship." Sess said when a medic pulled Inu into the room and Sess pulled a vial of blood meant for testing and poured it in his mouth the Japanese medic looked at him weird and Sesshomaru pointed to his neck and the medic nodded and set him on a chair."

"Where is that blood pouch?" Inu asked searching his pockets.

"What's wrong with him?" Mom asked Sess and he looked up

"Anger speeds up his need for life-wine." Sesshomaru told her pulling a packet of blood and pouring a little red wine from a canteen "feel free to call us our numbers are the same. We are staying here. Come on girls, daddy isn't feeling well and Auntie Sango went out and found you a movie besides I believe I saw your father bought you something."

"Bought them what?" Kagome asked and noticed the punk bear in Mika's hand. "Wait, where did that come from?"

"He's not about to risk your next scheme without at least giving her a couple tangible things to remember him and her sister." Sesshomaru told her running to the elevator.

"InuYasha isn't the kind of man to let things go is he?" Hojo said

"No but from the looks of things he wants both the girls." Kagome said "I bet he married Kikyo by now."

"Right" Sango said rolling her eyes "She comes over he convinces her to go into a certain room and he darts into his study and locks the door especially when he was already working when she came.

"The help lets her in without his consent?" Kagome said

"The help..? Honey, they bailed on him after the shock wore off, the only one in the house other than him and Sakura is me. Of course the godmother would have the choice to be nanny before he actually looks for one you know how hard to handle he gets better than anyone and he doesn't bother with another locksmith because Kikyo and Jakotsu are both working at the agency that the company he works with contracts them as models and Kikyo is the one they send to get him to turn in his work." Sango told her.

"I see." Kagome said

"Darling..?" Hojo looked at her afraid this is changing his fiancée's mind.

"Don't worry about it love." Kagome told him pecking his cheek

"I better tell you right now knowing that he had Mika when he found out and the fact she was crying not wanting to leave it renewed his mind to battle you for a different custody arrangement." Sango said "He promised her to get it changed."

"Damn it." Kagome cursed at that knowledge "Wait how was she found out?"

Flashback

"I'm Home." Sakura said walking into the house to find it empty "Daddy? Sango..?"

"Sorry darling your father had to go out real quick and he's got the date mixed up again." Sango told her

"It's ok." Mika told her

After about an hour Inu walked in to the house with grams gramps and Sesshomaru and he launched at her as soon as he saw her and put her on top of him "Sakura I missed you like hell what are you doing back a day early? Did you hate it enough that you left to come home to daddy?"

"Yeah..." She said

"You forgot again that it's the time difference she stayed the whole time but she sent you a letter begging to come home for the whole first half." Sango said

"Oh…" Inu said "Wait what?"

"It was addressed to both of us." Sango told him wickedly "a little time without daddy is a good thing."

"Sango!" Inu told her whining

He took Mika everywhere she went to several shoots with him and finally they went to grandma's house for a week

"Sakura sweetie, why did you lock yourself into the closet?" Izziyo said and she noticed Mika look at the floor

"Nothing just a stupid camp tradition..." Sakura said.

"Liar..." Izziyo told her and Inu looked over

"I don't know what's gotten into her she's suddenly been lying a lot about absolutely nothing… Is that not normal for a girl her age without a mum?" Inu asked jumping a couch and looking over

"Lying is normal about now but normally it's about a boy." Izziyo asked

"Yeah I was talking to this guy I met from the boy's camp across the lake." Mika said "I just know daddy hates guys my age."

"Darling I don't hate guys your age I just don't want them to break my baby's heart" Inu told her "I don't really care if you talk to a boy on the phone."

"Ok daddy." Mika told her and they went to the living room and watched tangled as a family and they put her to bed

Inu told her a bedtime story about a princess who brought her daddy back to life when she was born.

When InuYasha left Mika pretending to be asleep and she waited an hour to call Sakura back

"What is so important? Grams and dad almost caught me." Mika asked "Wait stop sobbing what's going on Sakura?"

"Sakura?" grams said her phone looking at the phone number's registry to see the number on the phone bill to see Kagome's name pop up with a California address.

"Yes grams?" She said

"Wait Mika don't hang up its too late." Sakura's hysterical voice came from the receiver loud enough that Grams heard it

"Mika..." Grams said and her eyes snapped to hers automatically "you're going to tell your father when you finish talking to your sister."

"We've been caught Sakura." Mika said and Grams stood outside the door and let her talk to Sakura "Now what was so important?"

"Momma's getting remarried next week" Sakura cried into the phone and "Well I'm going to be on the next flight out I'm sure. I'll call you within two hours."

"Alright, Love you sis." Sakura said

"Love you." Mika said saving her cell phone number to the phone and walking out of the bedroom and walked out to see grams waiting for her they walked up together and Izziyo walked up and knocked on Inu's door

"What is it?" he asked

"You need to speak with your daughter…" Izziyo told him and he threw the door open

"Why what's the matter?" Inu asked dumbstruck "What's going on Sakura?"

"I need to go home." Mika said looking down

"We're going home in the morning," Inu told her "go to sleep."

"I need to see mommy." She said and it struck a cord

"Baby I can't take you to your mommy. I don't know where she is." Inu told her.

"But I do…" Sakura said

"What?" Inu asked her confused "You don't even know her name."

"I'm not Sakura." She said and started sobbing.

"Who else would you be silly?" He asked and then looked over to his mom

"I'm Mika…" She said him still looking at his mother and she nodded

"She's been talking to Sakura on the phone." Izziyo said and he looked down at the girl in his arms and realized she was being honest with him

"How the hell is this possible?" Inu said squeezing the little girl in his arms tightly "Oh my god Mika?"

"Sakura and I met at camp." Mika said crying "I'm so sorry daddy I just wanted to meet you so bad."

"Oh baby, don't cry. I love you and I missed you so much" Inu told her taking her into the room nearly in tears himself grabbing their passports and Inu's wallet grabbing his work bag and two sets of clothes for himself and several sets for Mika and the family and Sango got into a van and went to the airport .

While there Mika called Sakura "Is Mika there? Sakura we're at the airport and the next flight is in an hour."

"Mommy and I will be at the Hotel Nikko the day you'll land looking at the room and nana and Souta meeting Hojo's parents. We'll have lunch there the three of us and dinner with the fiancée and his family."

"Ok I'll tell dad." I told her

"She wants to meet us at the Hotel Nikko why don't we stay there for the night?" Mika asked and Inu nodded out of it.

"As long as there's a suite open sure." Inu told her "let's look at the stores Mika"

They went into the stores and bought a set of two teddy bears and then a coloring book and two sets of headphones and a three necklace set one said hug, the other said kiss and the last is love. Inu put them in his carry on except one of the teddy bear set "Mika this is for you."

"For me?" Mika told him taking it

"For you… I don't know what's going to be worked out but it's to squeeze when things aren't going well like think of it like a portable Sakura to make you feel better Ok? Your sister she's going to get the other one I'm going to tell her the same thing." Inu told her and Mika hugged him and kissed his cheek

"I love you daddy…" Mika said and they went through the gate with Sango and Sesshomaru came unbeknownst to them until they boarded.

Inu and Sakura slept to the music they had on the plane.

When they arrived Inu rented a car and they pulled up to the Nikko Hotel and Inu walked up to the desk "Hey you have anything available?"

"Um we have a deluxe room…" the guy said

"Is that it absolutely nothing else?" Inu asked

"Well there is the imperial suite"

"I'll take that how long is it open?"

"The next three days."

"Book 'em… Three keys please" Inu told them and they looked at him like he was crazy and gave him his ID and credit card and the guy then realized that yeah the guy is going to have the money.

"Here are your room keys, sir."

"Thanks. Sango Sess Mika come on let's get our stuff out of the car then." Inu told them and the desk man got a bell boy to fallow and help them.

Inu gave him four 50 dollar bills and fallowed the guy to the imperial sweet to see Sakura and Kagome hanging off another man making out and his blood ran cold.

Mika was clutching her teddy bear Inu bit the inside of his mouth.

Pulling out his bag he changed into some grimy clothes and looked at the amenities available to him noticed the gym and left for it leaving Mika with Sango an hour later he came back and showered for a long time using the shower to mask his sobs and got dressed and went downstairs with Mika and she ran off to her sister that's when he bit his lip and balled his fists watching the wedding planning and Hojo saw him

Sesshomaru and Inu took the girls both upstairs and Sakura looked at daddy expectantly

"You have something for me?" Sakura asked

"Yeah this is for you." Inu told her handing her a teddy with a red tutu and a black dress "I don't know what's going to happen so I want you to squeeze this teddy when things are difficult think of it as a portable Mika."

"I also have one more thing."

"Sakura you get this one." Inu handed her a necklace

"Kiss?" She asked seeing the word confused

"Yep kiss." Inu told her pecking her hand making her feel like a princess in an old fairy tale

"Mika this one is yours" he handed it to her

"Hugs..?" She asked

"Yeah." He told her hugging her "I will always love you, baby girl, if I could I would never let you out of this hug but I have to let you go sometime. I mean neither of us could take a shower like this"

"Yeah... Hey daddy what is that one? Who is that for?" the girls asked

"It's nothing." Inu told them. They looked at each other and they got dinner brought up when they were finishing dinner Kagome came up with Hojo.

"Come on Mika." Kagome said and Mika and Sakura both grabbed his pants

"Why don't you just stay for a bit, unless you're afraid of InuYasha talking to Hojo about your habits or getting caught in a web of lies?" Sango said baiting her

"I just didn't want the guys having to deal with each other with Inu's temper." Kagome said sitting down.

"Don't worry he's not jealous of Hojo or anything, he could care less about you." Sango said

"I could care less where she is or who she's with. The girls need her more than they realize and I need her alive." Inu said surprising Sango

"What?" Sango asked and Inu sat forward.

"You need me alive… that's an odd choice of words care to elaborate?" Kagome asked and she started coughing and he sighed and cut his arm open and let the blood slip into her glass of water

"What the hell are you doing?" Hojo asked alarmed

"Drink it." Inu told her… "That is what Sesshomaru gave you."

"Why did he give it to me?" Kagome asked

"We need to come up with an agreement." He sighed

"Why did he give it to me?" Kagome asked

"When I told you there was no turning back I wasn't kidding… the marks have reversed because we aren't together… To survive we need to drink each other's blood." Inu sighed and the couple near him grimaced

"It's better than dying." Inu told her and then glanced at Hojo "Besides I doubt seeing how you're getting married you want to share her."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"A pint of blood sent to you and a pint of your blood sent to me every month or we leave the girls to be orphans by the end of the year. The only other choice is to sleep with me every couple of years. Those are the only options and I prefer to be among the living." He told her.

"What?" Sango asked freaking out "You're in more than perfect health."

"Oh right I pass out for enjoyment." Inu told her sarcastically "I've just kept it hidden as to not scare the girls not to mention I have access to blood lockers in the hospital and Kagome donated enough that I don't need an immediate exchange to get her blood. She however does need a pint and soon."

"I see." Kagome said

"A pint a month agreed?" Inu asked her and she nodded "Now the girls?"

"What about them?"

"His and hers kids isn't working… every other year at one school sucks not to mention the havoc that would do to their sleep. What about homeschooling?" Inu asked

"No they won't get social activity." Kagome told him

"Well then are you going to move back to Japan?" Inu asked her and she looked confused

"Switching schools every year sucks and worse when half year unless you want a boarding school but I for one can't stand being away from my daughter for a week and if you're going to insist they go to a school for social interaction. The classes here would be all in their secondary language were as Sakura's school teaches in their primary then it teaches English and Korean as well. We can always get Mika a Korean tutor and pull out all the ways you and I studied English." Inu told her and she glared at him.

"He has a point." Hojo said

"I'm a genius are you that surprised?" Inu asked and

"You design clothes, that isn't genius; it doesn't take that much thought." Hojo said

"Right you have no Idea why you like my suit designs do you?" Inu asked him

"It's the proportional design…" Kagome said and Hojo looked at her confused.

"What else would it be? If he really doesn't know I don't know how he affords the suits because there is no way he's intelligent enough to have a white collar job." Inu told her

"I am the heir to the Sentago Company."

"Ah inherited taste…watch it Kago he's going to go bankrupt" Inu said.

"I am not stupid I went to Stanford and graduated in the top five." Hojo told him

"Your parents must have paid well." Inu told him.

"Where did you go to school?" Hojo asked

"Harvard, for business the others Harvard didn't offer mostly because they don't believe in anything but complete white collar jobs." Inu said smirking at him feeling like laughing "I went to Tokyo U. Never did like being serious and the restoration courses allowed me to blow off steam. Design was purely something I took for a very flexible form of income. I don't use the money my parents made. I bet you paid my house payment every new season with daddy's credit card."

"Why you…" Hojo said and Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"What you like 'em whipped now Kago?" He asked fueling Hojo's anger

"Inu you were and weren't whipped at the same time with her so don't do this." Sango told him

"What does that mean?" Hojo asked

"Feel like making up?" Inu asked her surprising Sango

"What?" Kagome asked getting angry.

"Inu are you seriously not taking her getting remarried seriously?" Sango asked

"No I am. Trust me I am, but that doesn't mean I can't tease him a little and give Kagome a taste of the crap I've taken from her." Inu said drinking some mountain dew and stood up.

"Crap?" Kagome asked getting angry

"Just come back to japan, figuring out how to work things out with the girls will be easier plus I believe Hobo and the family has a meeting anyway." Inu told her taking another sip and walking over to the girls watching Mulan II and he shook his head at the screen and looked at Sango

"What is your fascination with this movie Sango?" Inu told her and she looked at him.

"It's Sakura not me I just go with it since she loves it so much." Sango said looking in the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"What is there to love?" Inu folded his arms "it's a freaking sequel."

"Do you need mommy to analyze for you why you hate it so much or can you figure it out on your own?" Sango teased him.

Inu growled at her making Kagome realize what he was doing

"You are trying to plant doubts in his head about the relationship." Kagome said angry and Inu and the girls looked over.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said blatantly obviously lying about his statement "Even if I was and I'm not, it's not planting it's just a little water."

"Why was your shower so long earlier?" Sango threw him a curve ball he wasn't expecting

"I came back from the gym." Inu told her

"That accounts for one hour Inu you sat in there for three." Sango said and Kagome looked over.

"The water felt good." Inu told her

"That is still not enough reason for you of all people to take a long shower alone." Sango said

"I nearly passed out ok?" He told her agitated "I sat on the bench and waited for it to pass."

"Why is it so severe? Kagome hasn't done anything but cough." Hojo said

"He's playing nice with you so he doesn't lose Mika again. It would probably be because the way he turns." Sango said "Knowing what adrenaline does to him I guess it burns threw the blood quicker."

"Why did you go to the gym though you knew Kagome was going to be at the hotel any minute?" Sango said.

"Any minute…" Inu said his eyes dark for a moment.

"What is going through your head?" Sango asked

"Any minute had been before the gym." Inu shocked everyone even the girls looked over confused.

"I saw you walking in. I realized you had another reason for you and your boyfriend to be here so I figured that you were planning something. I kind of thought it would have been some big company business meeting he dragged you to if he was wearing a white collar while towing his girlfriend and her daughter." Inu said "Not to mention I figured Mika talked to you instead of just asking Sakura where you'll be today and you'd ask the desk. After the workout I figured I'd check out whatever thing you were here for in the first place."

"Wait what did I miss?" Sango asked looking at Inu then Kagome.

"By walk in you mean you just saw us go through the doors?" Kagome asked

Inu looked at her noticing the shame in her body language "Why, does it matter?"

"I just felt someone watching me earlier when we were talking to the hotel manager." Kagome said

"Fuck…" Inu said suddenly and Kagome covered Mika's ears

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked

"I told them where I was going…" Inu said pinching his nose and Kagome looked at him confused

"I got a call from the office as soon as we landed over your damn fiancée and Kikyo asked where I am." Inu thought out loud… "She asks too many questions for an ex from fifteen years ago… Why the hell didn't I see it? Stay tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked

"Sango don't be stupid you know why Miroku's been gone."

"You mean the hunk in the security department?" She said her eyes alight with the mention of his name.

"He's been tracing him down it was mutually beneficial…" Inu said.

"You sent my Roku after him?" Sango said pissed.

"Who is him?" Hojo asked

"Him who?" Kagome said

"I answered a phone call at the house it was quiet for a moment and then two months was all he said and hung up it was Naraku… Apparently he's a cyborg or is related to a freaking starfish" Sango said

"What?"

"Hojo honey this guy is not someone you want to mess with and this guy wants my head." Kagome told him and looked at Inu.

"You don't trust me?" Hojo asked her.

"I trust you babe believe me I do but anywhere those two are and Sesshomaru are together is an instant a bunker." Kagome told him and he went to walk out.

Inu got into his bag and looked up "Walk out that door you're not getting in again."

"What are you talking about?" he said and Inu pulled out a folder with seal on it opening it up

Pulling out a disc out and grabbing a laptop and pulling out full page photos and setting them on the table. "Sit… I'm going to show you something." Inu told him

Pulling out the pictures one by one of childhood shop lifting, coke dealings, Inu showed Hojo pictures pausing on one "This one is his parents, quite the Lizzy Borden." He told him handing him a picture of two carved up bodies and a teenager

"Now this is where he gets tricky." Sango told him and Inu pulled out a few pictures where there are different murders.

"Wait isn't that you over Kagome?" he asked recognizing the faces.

"See it is reasonable for anyone to mistake her for you." Inu told her and she slapped them both.

"That is not me and it's not him although by design it supposed to look like him." Kagome said aiming the last bit at Hojo

"What are you talking about? That is most defiantly both of you." Hojo told her

"That woman is Kikyo and that is Naraku." Inu told him and he looked at him like he's insane.

"What the hell?" Hojo said studying it and realizing the woman was gutted.

"That woman was his first rape victim." Inu told him and Hojo's eyes widened "He likes to use people like marionettes especially hard ones to control. He will take any means to control someone… Sango I need your phone in my hand sent a text to all her contacts

Lockdown, there will be no texting or phone answering…. ~Takahashi

Kagome got her phone out "I will not be answering my phone until further notice" She mumbled while texting.

Inu got out two phones and put one down with Sango and the other he texted two letters and one number. NL2

"Hey girls…" Inu said approaching the girls

"What is it daddy?" Mika and Sakura asked Sakura started getting worried

"This is family time…" Inu told them and Sakura looked delighted and handed her phone over to him without question and Mika looked confused

"Aren't mommy Hojo and I going home?" She asked looking confused

"Nope we're all staying here tonight. Hojo will probably have half custody of you when your mom gets married to him and he needs to get familiar with both of you and Kagome this is no one's home making it easier and better deal with it overnight now so it's easier to deal with him in passing later" Inu told her smiling. "Of course Sango isn't going anywhere either because she will have to deal with Hojo too."

"Dad what's going on?" Sakura asked seeing his smile disappear when he looked over to Sango

"Nothing." Inu told her

"You're lying daddy." She told him "You don't swear and get into your bag without having a reason and you don't have family time after it."

"Well this time we are sweetie. Sango…" Inu told her and she pulled the file together and resealed it holding it and then pulling the games out and the girls jumped all over it. They spent hours playing games before the door opened by itself.

"Inu..." called Sesshomaru's voice as he walked in and closed the door and Inu sniffed at him then looked at him suspiciously

"Gobstoper." He whispered and Inu came back to the room with the girls and Kagome looked at them

"What?" Kagome asked "you're just going to let him in?"

"Nope he let himself in besides, he said a code word. We set it up after you left." Inu told her and they looked at each other

"Sesshomaru has been with representative Kouga." Inu told her

"Tokyo international has been missing a plane since right after we left the country." Sess announced and Sakura's mouth dropped "What the heck happened?"

"Tokyo is the most secure airport in japan maybe the world." Sakura said appalled.

"Family time eh?" Sesshomaru said

"Yup..." Inu told him "Just because we're on lockdown for the first time in their lives doesn't mean they have to know it and it's basically the same thing."

"Now Sakura is not time to be talking about japan it's time round two of family time begins." Inu told her and her eyes went wide "it's time to explain how camp went and what happened until we met up."

"What can I say? The only activity that we did that I liked was poker and boxing." Sakura said

"What?" Kagome asked

"I whooped her ass in poker and made her take a skinny dip and then she whooped my ass in boxing and I put all her things in the middle of camp. We got sent to an isolation cabin after she gave me a fat lip and I gave her a bloody nose we got a talking. I asked where she learned to throw a punch and I noticed mom in her pictures. I asked how she knew her and she asked me why I asked and then she noticed a picture of gramps grams and daddy and it just kind of clicked we looked at each other and yelled oh shit"

"You noticed me in the… how could you…?"

"I gave her a picture from our wedding because some bitch at school told her that because you aren't around we didn't marry and she was probably conceived because we broke a condom." Inu said scratching a small plank of wood with his nails

"Bitch said what…?" Sango and Kagome asked same time clenching their hands.

"The girl is trailer trash and she is an accident. Her parents only married because they didn't want to be alone and didn't want to deal with dating while a child was around and was too lazy to do the paperwork to put her up for adoption." Inu said the others calmed

"Wait weren't the girls an accident?" Hojo asked and Inu looked over

"No, the girls were definitely intentional." Inu said and Hojo looked at Kagome.

"We were planned?" the girls looked at each other

"Planned… isn't the word but you weren't an accident." Kagome said

"What?" the girls asked

"There were no long conversations that would constitute the word planning." Kagome said.

"What?" Mika asked

"Kagz indulged a whim." Inu told her and the girls looked confused

"Meaning you said let's make babies and then proceeded to conceive them that night." Sango said.

"Sort of…" Inu told her

"Kagz?" Hojo said "Kagz get me some water please."

"Don't call me Kagz." Kagome told him and he looked confused

"But he just." Hojo said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Sango asked

"I better not say…" Inu told her and Hojo stared at him

"What do you mean?" Hojo asked as Kagome walked out of the room

"I don't want to hear about your sex life I'm sure you don't want to know mine." Inu told him.

"Why would I care?" Hojo asked "she's with me now isn't she?"

"Ah but you aren't a father." Inu pointed out

"Some women go twenty years married taking care of their own sexual needs." Sango said "I heard Miroku walked in on you two acting like rabbits."

"That was a long time ago." Inu said remembering

"She did leave you." Hojo said smirking

"I can't believe you two taking cheap shots." Kagome said "I left because I couldn't handle Inu's psychiatric problems anymore."

"What are you talking about?" the girls and Hojo asked

"I'm not the easiest person to be around I know." Inu said

"Now mom had to get specialists to get you threw a few things didn't she?" Sango said

"What the spoiled brat needed a psychiatrist after mom and dad didn't get him a toy?" Hojo asked

"Like hell." Sesshomaru said and the girls looked at each other

"What do you mean?" Sango asked

"No, I raised him or rather I was left with him and ignored him." Sesshomaru said "I am not a sitter."

"What?" Kagome asked confused

"No mom and dad might as well have been dead when it came to us. He got suspended he was locked out of the house and he went and smoked weed all the time in junior high. He was out smoking weed more often than in class" Sesshomaru said

"Weed?" Sakura said

"When did you smoke?" Sango asked him, "You have a strict no smoking policy."

"What did you think I had in common with Kikyo? I was in an academy k through 12 and was going to Harvard. I lived in a gated community and she was in a rundown apartment in the ghetto." Inu asked and Kagome spit out her coffee

"You were high around Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"She was a dealer she got me contact high a few times. I liked being high a bit too much" Inu said "I swore off it a few times, I was smoking three packs a day and six rolls of weed a day in college until I used up my monthly stipend on weed and it was all gone. I told myself no more. I was still high when I bumped into Kagome the first time. She like all the other students hadn't been around a smoker and didn't realize I smelled of smoke. It was that night that I ran out and I hated that I was messed up enough that I got into a pointless argument with her because I didn't think about it there was no way in hell Kikyo was anywhere near a college let alone an ivy league college."

"So mistaking her for Kikyo was weed talking?" Sango asked

"Most of it." Inu said

"Most but not all?" Kagome said

"Hey double takes are in order on the street." Inu told her

"Yeah?"

"The bad thing is Kikyo did come to the college a few times without telling me before I broke it off and she was livid I just walked passed her without acknowledging her. It was hell she came later that day."

"What about after you quit?" Kagome asked and he looked over "You mistook me for her more than that once."

"I'd been working out." Inu said shrugging and Sango and Kagz looked at him weird "I take it I'm the only one here that knows."

"Knows what?"

"You guys are all goodie two shoes. Drugs aren't necessarily free of your body when you stop doing them. The chemical compounds get mixed up in the calories you eat and smokers never use all the calories they eat it's the breathing thing so the calories and drugs that an addict intake turns into fat that contains the drug. I worked out heavily the first several months getting seven years of smoking and drinking out of my body. I got used to it and realized after it was out of my system the workout high felt better than the high I got while doing them. My rules come from the fact I can get contact high easily and I am clean. That doesn't mean that if I get contact high I won't want some."

"Oh." Sango said "Kikyo still do it?"

"Dealing yeah… She approached me when she started at the agency and said it'd help me chill enough to free up creativity blocks. Like it'd really help... She is clean now she's dealing still but her customers aren't going home."

"What you mean?"

"Working to put 'em on the straight and narrow she got cornered by some cops they offered a deal she took it she's nearly approached everyone she's ever dealt with in the drug world they're either in prison, rehab or straight." Inu shrugged.

"She offered you some after Kagome split?" Sango said.

"Tempting as hell to… I was about craving a double drag." Inu said.

"What stopped you?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo asked me why also. I cleaned up my act and got it out of my system for myself but I stay clean for my baby girl and my family. Funny thing is a couple cops walked in and they hugged me after that they'd been arresting people left and right after hooking Kikyo I guess and were really happy someone actually quit. She didn't know about the girls until then."

"When she found out she asked me if you where the mother…"

Flashback

"Wait you have a little girl? That mean you got married and had a kid with Kagome?" she asked and the officers realized we had history other than drugs

"You're really tempting me to buy a dozen just for today…" Inu said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked

"She left the country and took the eldest of our two with her. She served me divorce papers yesterday for the third time. What's really sad is I thought we were good because we finally stopped bickering." Inu said running his hands threw his hair and the officers looked surprised.

"That's rough, how long have you been clean?" Kikyo asked

"Seriously since I've stopped smoking the day that you bitched at me for not appreciating you stopping by and not paying attention to you, I was high and not thinking enough that I got in an argument with a random person at school because she looked nearly identical to you. Then I figured when I saw you on campus latter that day that you where her even freaking clean I had to double take before I said a name. I got it all out of my system by the end of the school year." Inu said "So excuse me I need to go home now and let the nanny off duty."

"Can I come?" Kikyo said

"You're working aren't you?" Inu said

"This is the end of their shift meaning mine as well." Kikyo said

"I assume you're clean since you're working with cops." Inu said pausing "I guess… Sakura could use more females in her life she's starting to act too much like me and modeling after an ex is better than modeling after me or her godparents besides I don't want her getting the idea that I need a woman like Sango."

"What about Kagome?"

"She has opted to never see me again and decided that we split our twins up for life…" Inu said

"And?"

"It's been six years since she left in the middle of the night on a plane to New York where she drove to god knows where from there because she isn't in New York I checked with the damn mayor or whatever…" Inu said.

"You really hate her right now don't you?"

"Hate doesn't begin to cover it." Inu told her "Mom found the papers last night… she's going to make me sign them…"

"You still love her." Kikyo said.

"Are you not hearing me?" Inu asked her.

"No I am probably seeing it more clearly than you are because you are pissed. If you do manage to find her, don't cause an international problem by killing a US citizen especially since you'll regret it more than words could ever say." Kikyo said

"What do you mean?" the officer asked

"His wife is somewhere in the US…"

"Let me ask you one thing who talked you out of tracking her down and bringing her back home forcibly when you realized she was gone."

"It was right before a get together with both the family and friends. I called my brother to find out what I could from him and Sango came over I was discussing what I could charge her with to make her come home so we could sort it out. Sango talked me out of charges and looking for her for a while after a while she stopped me again. Sango told me that I shouldn't with my temper and she had contacted her mother. I talked to her mother after a while and she told me to just give her some time. My mother said the same thing."

"Mom is controlling your life still?" Kikyo asked him

"She's a freaking psychologist, what do you expect? Just when I figure out what kind of psychiatry she's using on me, she freaking uses the reverse…" Inu told her

"Sir may I get your full name?" asked the woman cop.

"Seriously you don't know who he is?" Kikyo smirked "Hey Inu she doesn't recognize your prep school poster boy face."

"You're from out of country?" Inu asked

"How'd you know..?" she asked

"I am well known to most women Japanese citizens one way or another."

"What does that mean?" the Woman said

"It means I'm Higher on the market than you thought I was you've managed to get a Rat ten times what you thought you did because of him I was probably the third greatest distributer when I was actually distributing."

"How many big wig distributers have you taken down?" Inu asked

"I've got a date with my two ex competitors tomorrow." Kikyo said.

"Japan's Drug rate is decreasing as is crime rate, Kikyo's doing." Inu told her.

"I see."

"So you respect her?" Kagome asked

"I don't care for her but it has turned her old home into old neighborhood into a decent place to live so the ghetto is shrinking. She managed to do what I couldn't and I tried to for four years…"

"I see." Kagome said

"How long where you together?" Sakura asked

"Let's see I'm 34." Kagome said "You are 12."

"Three years." Inu said rolling his eyes.

"How'd you know that so fast?"

"We got together November of your first year of college, married by September of your second. You were three months pregnant at graduation. You left before their first birthday in may..." Inu told her.

"You're right…" Kagome said quietly

"Daddy..?" Sakura asked as Sango looked shocked and looked over as Kagome stared

"Why do you remember?" Kagome asked

"I went over it in my head a few times while we were on the plane. I'm a business man I'm used to going over what I know about who I am meeting with. I did it out of reflex" Inu said.

"Yeah and I am a monkey's uncle." Sango said

"Oh really," Inu asked "does it sleep in your bed?"

"Why?"

"Because that isn't a monkey, it's a pervert with a mask on." Inu told her and she growled at him

"I don't let a pervert into my bed." Sango said

"Don't test me I know you slept with Roku." Inu said.

"He is a hottie not a pervert." Sango said

"And he wasn't Santa at the office party two years ago you know the one with Roman hands and Russian fingers." He said sarcastically and she eeped.

"What?" Kagome asked

"I swear if a guy that has that affliction dates either of the girls and I hear about it I will snap their heads. Come on the first time you slapped me…" Inu told her realizing she didn't get it

"Oh…" She said remembering that.

"Of course you remember that." Inu shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Kagome stomped on his foot.

"There's a taste of what will happen before what two years…" Inu told him.

"You ass." Kagome slapped him.

"Wasn't it your ass that wanted mine?" Inu asked her and she punched him in the jaw.

"Girls I think it's time for bed." Kagome told them and she looked at Inu "Stay the hell away from me."

"You heard your mother besides Mika I know you are just as tired as I am."

"Where do you want everyone?" Kagome asked

"This place has two beds and we can order mats." Inu told her

"Where were you going to have Sakura sleep?"

"Sakura sleeps with me normally on trips. Sesshomaru has the other bed Sango has the big couch in the parlor you guys get the other ones"

"I want to sleep with daddy." Mika wined.

Inu chuckled and Kagome snapped "What is so funny?"

"My daughter is cute." Inu said as he grabbed her and smirked "Now get ready for bed."

"But I don't have any Pj's." Sakura said after brushing her teeth.

"I packed a few grab a set from your book bag." Inu told her as he put his fist lightly on her head and rubbed it across her head quickly.

"Dad!" She said fixing the hair that went awry by his noogies.

"You're a good Father I'll give ya that Inu." Sango told him smiling at his antics.

"Thanks Sango." Inu breathed going into the bedroom with the girls.

"I knew he would. He's the kind of father everyone wants, money, time, humor." Kagome said.

"Then why did you leave?" Sango asked.

"I couldn't stomach the fighting so I just gave up and I just couldn't take it." Kagome said

"Daddy what's the matter?" Sakura asked

"Nothing." He said from the door walking into bed.

After a few hours' sleep he woke up to a grumble in his tummy and headed to the kitchen and he made himself some Ramen and while waiting for it to finish he turned around to see Kagome.

"What are you doing up?" Inu asked

"…Can't sleep." Kagome said

"…Something on your mind?" Inu asked her

"I never wanted to make Hojo an instant daddy. He wants kids sure but it's hard to deal with split families like ours." Kagome said

"Yeah." Inu said

"Well nothing a bit of sake can't cure." Inu told her and she rolled her eyes and took some.

"So I do have a question why haven't you come home to see mom since." Inu asked

"I did once… she was so disappointed that I was dating again that it was horrible for both of us." Kagome said

"Didn't you ever want to see Sakura?" He asked and she looked at him

"Every day and for the longest time I hoped you would come find me." Kagome said "Now I know everyone stopped you I feel like an idiot. Of course you'd be pissed."

"Now you're getting married in about a week." Inu told her

"Hojo still really wants you to design our wedding clothes I think he'll postpone if he can get you to design it." Kagome said

"Yeah? Crap he is going to be the death of me." Inu told her.

"You said you have problems designing suits. Is it because you don't wear them?" Kagome asked

"Partly." He said

"Partly?" Kagome asked

"partly." Inu told her.

"What about the others?"

"I have always had someone in mind for everyone but the tux both the girls, dad, Sesshomaru, mom…it helps a great deal."

"And?" Kagome asked

"Have you picked out a wedding dress?" Inu told her

"I was just going to recycle my old one it still fits." Kagome said

"I see…if I were to design your dress and give him my latest suit deign do you think your fiancée would be satisfied?" Inu asked

"Yes…" Kagome said.

"I've got a design for a wedding dress that I haven't released."

"Why do you have a dress design stashed away?" Kagome asked

"I stashed it away after the divorce was finalized I wanted to keep one for my own or whatever came around." Inu said quietly.

"No I can't." Kagome told him.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be my wedding present to you two." Inu told her.

"Inu seriously no…" Kagome told him.

"Kagome stop, I want you to have it." Inu told her and she looked at him confused.

"Hey dear what are you talking about?" Hojo asked

"I decided I'll design Kagz's dress and you may have my newest tux it hasn't even come off the line yet." Inu told him.

"Inu no." Kagome told him.

"Wait Kagome why not?" Hojo asked

"Hojo stay out of this." Kagome told him "Do you still…?"

Inu finished his ramen and then ate it and went into the room with the girls fast asleep "Night." He closed the door and silently cried himself to sleep.

"Kagome what is the matter with you?" Hojo asked.

"Hojo not right now…" Kagome said

"Why not?" He asked

"I'm pretty damn sure that the only reason he changed his mind is he still loves me." Kagome said and Hojo shut his mouth and looked at her.

"Does that bother you?" Hojo asked "if he loves you then why did he finalize the divorce?"

"I don't know." Kagome said

"Come sleep." Hojo said

Why do you think I was awake in the first place? I couldn't sleep thinking about the wedding and now I have to worry about the girls and my ex do you think I can sleep?" Kagome said "not to mention I have to drink his damn blood."

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding until you have things figured out with your ex." Hojo said.

"Thanks for understanding." Kagome said pecking his cheek taking another shot of sake.

The next morning Inu got up and showered only to see Kagome had made breakfast.

"Morning," Inu said "why the hell are you so chipper?"

"I don't know why she's happy…" Hojo told him

"No she isn't…" Inu said and picked up the bottle from last night from the trash "You're drunk off your ass."

Kagome looked at the bottle "oops I drank it all did you want some?"

"No I didn't…" Inu told her pissed  
>"Daddy… What are you doing awake so early?" Sakura asked and he grabbed her.<p>

"No reason baby girl. Get dressed wake up your sister and we'll go do some sightseeing." Inu told her and she went to change.

"Sightseeing..?" Kagome asked

"What the hell Kagome?" Inu asked her.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"God damn it a shot or two to sleep not the whole damn bottle." Inu told her and grabbed her putting her in the shower.

"I am not letting the girls see their mother like this help her pull herself together. At lunch we'll be at the restaurant down the street. I'll program my number in your phone so you can let me know when she sobers up." Inu told him picking up Hojo's phone putting Takahashi in for his name and then adding his number then saw a familiar name or two in the phone making sure it was saved in the phone right.

"Are you done?" Hojo asked.

"Oh yeah I just double checked that it's in there. I couldn't help but notice a couple of familiar names like Jakotsu and Yura." Inu said

"Yeah they are current associates of mine." Hojo said

"Yeah they have been associates of mine at one point. I thought I better warn you Yura is a spy for Onigumo and Jakotsu is gay so don't drink with him around." Inu told him.

"Thanks for the warnings… I guess." Hojo told him.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Inu told her

"Daddy quit lying something is wrong." Sakura said and Mika looked around.

"Where's mommy?" Mika asked

"She's in the shower." Inu told her and she looked at him "the shower isn't running"

"She just got in." Inu told her and they looked at each other and went to0 look in the shower and Hojo stopped them.

"I promise you your mother is in the shower she just isn't taking a shower just yet." Hojo told them.

"I take it you put her in there for a moment seeing how she's drunk." Sesshomaru said to Inu holding up the empty bottle of sake.

"Get out Sesshomaru." Inu told him.

"Like that will help?" Sesshomaru said

"I said get out, son of a bitch." He said his eyes turning red.

"Mom is drunk?" Mika asked.

"I told you we are going sightseeing." Inu told them his eyes still kind of red and they looked at each other.

"Why don't I take them sightseeing you could use a breather can't you? I mean this can't be easy. As you said the girls will be half mine when Kagome and I get married and this is my hometown. Besides you two can work out some things while we're gone. I'll bring them back tonight" Hojo said

"Daddy?" Sakura asked

"Fine…" Inu said and the girls looked at each other and left.

"Is mommy really drunk?" Mika asked

"Yeah, your mother is drunk. Your father loves you a lot and tries to protect you from things that could hurt you. I don't doubt that your mother and father may both be on the verge of a breakdown." Hojo told them "Being adults and parents is difficult especially for single parents."

"Why is that?"

"It's hard because they are not just responsible for their actions, but yours as well. Your mother is worried about everything your father both of you the wedding… your mother realized that last night it was too much to deal with at once so I postponed the wedding. Your father is very worried about you two and how we are going to handle custody and this is all probably adding to the tension from when your mom and dad split. Your mother told me last night she has a sneaking suspicion that your father still loves her."

"I don't doubt it." Sakura said.

"Why do you say that?" Hojo asked.

"Dad hasn't even thought about another woman the only three I know are grams Sango and Kikyo. Kikyo is a long ago ex that drives him insane. Sango is the nanny and she is Mom's best friend in Japan." Sakura said

"If that is true then what your father is going through is cruel." Hojo said

"What do you mean?"

"If he's still in love with her then she is still breaking his heart they are divorced that in its self must have been difficult to handle not being able to see Mika has been hard on him but he works so hard to keep you from worrying and safe. You know not to mention not being told that your mother is remarrying. If he loves her still he would have been hoping that they'd have had a happy reunion and you could have convinced her to come back to him…" Hojo told them and they looked at each other uneasily.

"I see" Mika said looking out the window

"Now let's get some food in your stomach propel in your system get you in the gym and showered." Inu said looking at Kagome on the shower floor.

"Why are you being so good to me?" Kagome asked and he fed her some udon and gave her a bottle of propel

"Kagome you're the mother of my children." Inu told her.

"You still love me don't you?" Kagome asked him

"Even if I did would it change anything?" Inu asked her "if it matters then you're still emotionally attached to me and if it doesn't then all it would mean is more psychiatry from mom or her colleagues."

"I guess you are right." Kagome said.

"Now hurry up and get sober woman the girls are alone with Hojo. If you're going to fall apart do it on your own time not theirs." Inu told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said kissing him and biting his lips.

"Kagome I don't think your fiancée will like you making out with me." He told her pulling away

"Hojo… he's a good man but he's not ready for the wedding and neither am I." Kagome said.

"And why would that be?" Inu asked her.

"My husband showed up." she told him "I just wanted to be chased after and to have a voice."

"So what are you going to do?" Inu asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome said and started crying

"Why don't you start with what's happening today? The girls are out sightseeing don't you want to join them?" Inu told her

"Yes."

"Now when is the wedding supposed to be?"

"Friday… Wait no last night we postponed it." Kagome said

"I see things aren't looking too good for you and your boyfriend."

"What do you mean? We just postponed it." Kagome said "it's not like it's canceled."

"I am the reason you postponed it right, because the mark and thinking I still love you?" Inu asked

"Well yeah…" Kagome said

"Wow I really messed you up by coming to switch the girls back." Inu said

"I can't believe we got mixed up like this because we sent the girls to the same summer camp." Kagome said.

"Mixed up you're the one mixed up." Inu told her "I'm the same as I've been for a while."

"Why aren't you angry? Why don't you hate me?" Kagome asked

"I never could stay angry at you." Inu told her "I should be pissed as hell and I was but I'm not. I'm going to go back to japan tomorrow… Do you need someone to look after Mika during the honey moon?"

"I was just going to have her stay at her friend's mom's house but sending her to her father would be a better option I mean you can take them to their grandparent's houses." Kagome said "Mom and I are not on the best of terms…"

"I get ya… Go on, in the shower with you woman." Inu told her

Kagome got out of the shower and dressed then made a phone call

"Hey Hojo where are you?" Kagome asked "Over at the aquarium ok why'd you take 'em there. Oh… I see. Inu don't you take Sakura anywhere?"

"Yeah I take her nearly everywhere I go." Inu told her

"Then why did She beg Hojo to go to the aquarium I know there's plenty around Japan." Kagome said

"Aquarium… Oh… I never thought about it." Inu told her

"And why now have you never thought about taking her to an aquarium?"

"Because when I think water I think surfing?" Inu told her

"Yeah?" Kagome asked

"That reminds me I haven't been surfing for a while." Inu thought wistfully.

"You are so hopeless." Kagome smacked her head.

"Yeah I'm hopeless and your daughter surfs and skateboards too you know." Inu told her "I think I'll go surfing this afternoon."

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Hojo told the girls "your parents are here… and your father has swim trunks on."

"What's with the trunks?" Hojo asked him

"I took a few personal days to come here I'm going to use them well… Hey Sakura you think I can beat my record?"

"I think I can beat your record…." Sakura told him

"You can tell them apart?" Hojo asked seeing he crouched to her not Mika.

"Oh yes they aren't quite identical ne girls?"

"Hai not quite." They both said realizing he can very well tell the difference.

"Inu?" Kagome asked "How do you tell?"

"Hey if you haven't noticed who says you can both the girls and are not human… and it's a subtle difference." Inu said

"Wait dad we don't have swimsuits or wetsuits." Sakura said.

"That's what parents are for." Inu told her holding out both wetsuits and swimsuits.

"Now how come we are going to the beach?" Hojo asked

"Inu apparently doesn't go to the aquariums at home because they go surfing." Kagome said

"Surfing? Is he crazy?" Hojo asked

"He's been surfing since before I knew him. He tried to teach me but I never got the nerve to stand up." Kagome told him.

"Hey Mika back at the beach want some fun?" said a girl from school.

"Mika how you been?" asked a boy who hugged her and groped her ass and she threw him with ease.

"One I am Sakura and two don't you ever dare touch me or Mika like that again you perv!" She yelled at him

"Wait Mika Who the heck is the surfer girl?" the girl said

"Yeah Mika who the heck is Sakura?"

"Best back off me Jeremy Sakura is not the only one here who will kill you if they find doing that to me or if anyone else finds out your my boyfriend." Mika said

"What are you talking about you've been acting weird since your mom sent you to summer camp."

"That's because you haven't seen me since summer camp…" Mika told him. "I'll explain later."

"Hey brat of a daughter of mine that I missed so much you got some time to learn to surf?"

"Ooh sounds awesome." Mika said turning around and running off.

"Uh what just happened?"

"Mika ditched you for our father…" Sakura said "Oh by the way Jeremy Mika is my twin sister our family is torn in half mom lives here with Mika and I live in Japan with dad it's been this way forever I thought mom was dead and Mika with dad until we me and decided to pull a parent trap. Dad and I are leaving tomorrow sometime. I admit dad is awesome by the way neither I nor Mika are defenseless remember that… Surfing is the least of many talents Dad is Second only to our uncle in our country's nationals in fighting… and I have been taught since I was little and Mika's right hook is a killer even for me watch yourself."

"So you're trying to get your parents back together?" the girl asked

"We were but…" Sakura said

"But What?"

"Well mom does have a fiancée and last night we all spent the night together it didn't turn out that well… Dad swore suddenly and then he and Uncle where acting weird and wouldn't go over the current event that Uncle brought up and then this morning dad promptly told me to wake Mika up and that we were going out sightseeing uncle said mom was drunk and dad said she was in the shower then Hojo convinced him that we need bonding time with him too since how mom and him plan to marry and he said some things. That makes me think that doing this at all to our parents was cruel."

"What is that?"

"Just that our parents are both probably on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of this and then dad is probably suffering at the thought of mom remarrying since I said dad isn't dating." Sakura told them.

"But your dad seems fine." The girl said.

"Not even I know what dad is thinking that smile was on his face until Uncle said mom was drunk this morning he kicked my uncle out and then for a second he had a worried expression and he went right back to smiling."

"I have never seen dad's expression be anything but happy or confused. I have never seen him frown or worry for that matter before, even when he crashed his favorite car and was hospitalized. I know he hates hospitals." Sakura told them.

"Hey if your parents live on two different continents then how did they meet?"

"Mom moved here when she left both mom and Mika where born in japan…"

"So your mom is a green card citizen and is no longer a citizen of japan?"

"They have dual citizen ship." Sesshomaru said

"Who is that?"

"Isn't that impossible?"

"Not if you are in my family. We have certain privileges" Sesshomaru said

"This is uncle Sess."

"I am Lord Sesshomaru nice to meet you…" Sesshomaru said

"These are a few of Mika's friends."

"I see your father is suddenly in a carefree mood." Sesshomaru said.

"But is he really?" Sakura said.

"You do not need his expression to tell how he feels…He hasn't taught you to sense Ki I take it?

"Ki?"

"The internal energy. One's Ki tells more about the strength intent determination and emotion than the look on their face does. You must learn to harness your Ki before you can sense Ki. What happened after I left?"

"Father was left to sober up mother this morning we went to the aquarium with Hojo during that."

"I see… Of course when he heard you were at the aquarium he thought surfing. You know your grandmother has tried to remind him that you hadn't been to one but he's got a one track mind. "

"Do you think it's terrible that we brought mom and dad together?" she asked

"Let's just say your mother can piss him off till Shinigami come but her smell and Ki will always cool his head." Sesshomaru said "She had to have said something to him that doesn't fare well for Hojo."

"What do you mean?" Sakrua said

"Don't let your father fool you… He has been smirking most of your life but he is smiling right now. Your father tends to go surfing or add an extra jog or set when he is miserable or it's been planted. "

"Mom must have said something that doesn't bode well for Hojo?"

"Ah yes this is just the right time for you're, let's get together scheme, your mother is at a major turning point… Her getting married she's going to be thinking about if her heart is into it and if she is ready to marry again and if she really want's this for the rest of her life true it isn't easy on them but it never was I mean your dad was going to run out of her blood anyway." Sesshomaru said

"What does that mean?"

"I see you don't know about that either… your father is just protecting you whether you'll hate him for it later or not." Sess said

"What does that mean?"

"It means your mother divorced your father without knowing the consequences…" said a voice behind them

"Shippo?" she asked

"Hello Sakura I see you finally met Mika." He said

"How did you know?"

"I do spend time with all of your family… I heard about what Sesshomaru was talking about… your parents can't stay this way and live too long."

"Wait what?"

"your parents didn't have a normal marriage in essence there was a spell that made it so your mom's life was lengthened and she doesn't age much… it's all fine and dandy but the spell can only do that while they are together… it's been long enough the spell is going into punishment mode… that would be the reason your father passed out the other day and why your mother has developed that cough… your father is farther along than your mother because of his temper. Drinking each other's blood slows it down a lot; however, it does not stop it from killing them eventually."

"You're telling me that my parents are dying?" Sakura said

"Not for much longer from you father's Ki."

"What does that mean?" Sakura said

"I know for a fact your father is still much in love with your mother that is why he gets so angry sometimes and that particular smile has only graced us while he's been lucky in the love department. Trust me I met him a little after you mother did before your parents started dating."

"Hey Sakura are you going to let the surf go to waste?" Inu called after her

"Oh hell no. I haven't surfed in over two months!"

"Rin Chan?" Sakura said seeing a familiar face

"Oh Sakura what are you doing so far away from home?" the girl asked

"I could ask the same of you and why where you crying?"

"Hey Rin Chan I meant to check in on you I see you've met my niece." Sesshomaru said there suddenly.

"You're nice?"

"Yeah my dad's brother daddy is surfing."

"How is your new home?" Sesshomaru asked her and she choked back tears…

"I hate it here…" Rin bawled

"Hey don't say that too loud my mother lives here." Sakura said

"Oh…" She said "please take me home with you."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked

"Rin What the hell are you doing bothering this man?" the guy said and struck her

Sesshomaru grabbed his arm "She isn't bothering me I was checking up on her. You see if I decide you are not fit to care for this child as she is still a Japanese citizen then I as both the lord of japan and the one who found her after the whole affair can revoke the privilege of having this child in your home and you just proved you're unfit to care for her. Rin, come."

"Where are we going?" She asked

"We will be returning to japan with my brother and his child tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru told her.

"But my things?"

"There is no sentimental value to anything you do not have on you right now is there?"

"Well no but I don't have any pajamas or anything else to wear?"

"You can wear my clothes tomorrow." Sakura said

"Hey Sess what's going on?" Kagome asked walking up.

"Official japan business." Sesshomaru told her

"Who is that?" Rin asked

"That is my mom." Sakura said

"Are you kidnapping their child?" Kagome asked seeing the devastated woman's face.

"This is not their child… that man just struck his pending adoption Japanese daughter."

Police pulled up and someone pointed at Sesshomaru

"Put the girl down." The police officer said

"Put your gun down or face starting a war." Kagome told him and Sesshomaru pulled out his passport

"This is a miss understanding I am not kidnapping this girl. I was here by coincidence but I am removing this girl from her new household due to section c paragraph 45."

"Doesn't that have to do with adoption?" the officer said

"Exactly it… I see her new family is unfit to care for her."

"Explain to me why they are unfit."

"He struck her." Sesshomaru said in his normal stony way.

"I see." The officer said "Sir I would like to speak with you."

The officer promptly cuffed him to his car "Now Whom called the police?"

"I did." Called to different sets of parents that where here

"I need to speak with you about what you saw." He said

"Yes sir?" both of the families

"That man is a government official." The officer started

"He's with social services?" the woman asked.

"Well no… He is not with our government." The officer said "actually the kid he took is a Japanese child whom was being adopted by that family. He is a Japanese official that has the right to declare that family as unfit to care for her. That man I hand cuffed, is supposed to be her new dad. He just struck that little girl in front of him and most of the beach. Even in their laws it is an immediate revoke of guardianship. He was just protecting that girl by doing his job removing her from a home that she wasn't safe in."

"So that guy wasn't kidnapping her?" a kid said

"Nope kid he was helping her." Inu said showing the officer his passport.

"Both him and I are part of Japan's government. He's my older brother and you see he was set to visit their home later today on official business to determine if they are fit parents." Inu told the little girl, "He was talking to her when he hit her."

"How do you know this when you were not around?" The officer said

"I'm here with my family. My Daughter was talking to her as well." Inu told him

"Your daughter is…?" the officer said.

"Sakura." Inu said

"Daddy what's going on?" Mika said running up to him along with Hojo.

"Go see your mother Mika." Inu told her

"What are the cops doing here?" Mika asked him.

"What daddy?" Sakura said a bit jumpy.

"Sakura you need to tell the officer what you saw." Inu told her.

"But daddy…" she said

"Please understand officer, her unwillingness to speak to you is because this is not the first time she has seen someone strike someone else." Inu told him as she refused to speak

"I see, now this other incident I must ask." the officer said

"It was to prevent a blood bath due to a blood disease the one responsible was hospitalized medicated for their illness and charged and punished accordingly." Inu told him.

"I see, thank you." The officer said and then sank to Sakura's level.

"Now Miss I understand you were talking to Rin when everything happened is this the first time you met?"

"No… we met a few months ago in japan she lives in my neighborhood I was on my skateboard going to the skate park."

"Ok so you recognized her and came talked to her."

"She was crying… she asked why I'm so far from home but I didn't get to answer because uncle came up and asked her how she liked her new home I didn't know what happened to her family. She said she hates it here and then I told her not so loud my mom lives here and she asked to go home with us next thing I know this guy walked up livid and the hell you bothering this man and struck her. Uncle said she wasn't and informed him that he has the right to take her away from him as lord of japan and some other reason I can't remember and then he informed him that he by striking her in front of him he is unfit and told Rin to come with us."

"Are you divorced?" the officer said looking at Inu

"Yes." Inu told him "actually we scheduled this trip last minute because the girls pulled a parent trap on us."

"I need to speak with the mother." The officer said "I need to know the nature of your divorce."

"We argued about everything I got sick of the bickering and left him we split custody." Kagome told him.

"Did he ever get physical in these arguments with you?" he asked

"No. He could never harm me or the girls. He restores old cars as a hobby if he's angry enough he'll work on the body or chasse." Kagome told him.

"I see thank you miss." The officer said and she smiled

"Hey you're the guy who was surfing a minute ago" said a teenage girl running up "That was so awesome."

"Wow look you have a fan club." Kagome told him "How cute considering if any of them pursued you then you'd be sued for statutory rape and then the officers would be pissed they can't put you in jail."

"What was that?" The girl asked putting her hand on his arm…

"Sorry I look younger than I am my eldest is nearly your age." Inu told her removing her hand.

"Then how old are you?" the girl asked

"I'm old enough to know better than to sit and let a child hit on me." Inu told her walking away

"You jealous much Kagz?" Inu asked her.

"Like hell the girls were watching you." Kagome told him

"Oh how protective you are of the girls." Inu told her rolling his eyes

"So what exactly just happened?" Hojo asked

"Oh just a bunch of teenagers flocking all over me." Inu told him

"I meant with the cops." Hojo said

"This couple was in the process of adopting Sess had an appointment with them today and he informed them who he was and that they may not adopt her and it looked like he was kidnapping her to a couple people…" Inu told her.

"Why can they not adopt her? Does Sess have a child?"

"No she was out when around six this gang of thieves took the life of her parents and siblings. Sesshomaru found her on the streets that night and social services came for her. That man is not fit to be a parent."

"What disqualified him?" Kagome said

"The same reason Sesshomaru nearly got dad in trouble." Inu told her

"Oh..."

"What does that mean?" Hojo asked

"Don't worry about it." Inu told him

"Why is it ok for Kagome to know?" Hojo asked

"Because it was a family affair nothing more nothing less." Kagome said

"I'm going to be your husband." Hojo told her and she bit her lip

"You don't need to know my ex's family's problems." Kagome said

"What happened to not keeping secrets?" he asked

"Do I ask about you ex-girlfriends?" Kagome asked

"I never married them." Hojo said and they started arguing

"So it's the same thing." Kagome told him

"No it's not!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Why the hell is it different?"

"You are my boyfriend not my ex's psychiatrist." Kagome told him

"Daddy goes to therapy too? Why?" Sakura asked looking up at her.

"One because daddy has anger management issues and two because daddy seen more people striking each other than you have baby." Inu told her.

"Inu…" Kagome said

"It's hot out here I could use some ice cream can't you?" He asked the girls.

Kagome looked at him "Are you ok?"

"Why?" Inu asked

"Because Idiot you go out for udon, Ramen, or steak never ice cream."

"It's a free country I can get ice cream for a change. What's with the twenty questions suddenly? I'm not your damn boyfriend he is." Inu snapped her and the girls looked at each other confused.

"Seriously besides why didn't you tell Sakura the truth about why you see a therapist?" Kagome asked

"Do you seriously want the girls to know the truth about their father?" Inu said "besides that is part of the reason."

"What do you mean the truth?" Hojo asked

"It's none of your fucking business." Inu really feeling snippy he sighed "Go get ice cream I'm going to go surf some more."

"I see my brother is sulking again…" Sesshomaru said walking up

"Did you hear that?"

"Enough to know that Inu is going into a hole he hasn't been in for a long time." Sesshomaru said "Just let him surf it out. He'll come back in a better mood."

They got ice cream and went back to the beach to see him wipeout and come up bleeding from his forehead and Kagome sighed and took out a small first aid kit from her bag and glued his cut with super glue after cleaning it.

"Thanks." Inu told her

"Daddy you are never that bad at surfing." Sakura said

"Well my head wasn't in it." he said breathing.

"Why isn't your head in it?" she asked.

"Um…First of all never say that again." Inu told her "Second of all I just had something on my mind that I didn't really like"

"Oh ok." Sakura said

"Oh Man you need to get laid." Hojo said hunched over in laughter

"Shut up."

"When was the last time you got laid?" Hojo asked

"There can only two outcomes to this conversation you want to hook me up with someone or you want to piss me off. If the first then fuck off if the second don't make me hurt you." Inu told him

"Oh hey Eri Yuka Umi!" Kagome called

"Hey Kagome who is the hottie?" Umi asked looking at Inu

"Kagome leftovers that's who." Eri said

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked

"Ex-husband… and you know she's been holding out on us He's a freaking designer!" Eri said.

"I'd hardly call it holding out. We weren't even speaking." Inu told her

"And that's seriously how you ended up here just as Kagome is getting ready to marry another man?"

"I told you the girls switched placed coming home from camp. Communication error." Inu said

"You where that guy surfing earlier, wasn't it just weird how that guy just kidnapped the girl in plain sight? The police came and everything." Yuka said.

"He did not kidnap her he was removing she from the unfit parents that where trying to adopt her…" Inu sighed and she looked at him confused.

"How would you know?" Yuka said "I saw it you were surfing."

"Ah but I am his brother..." said a voice behind her making her jump.

"Hello lord fluffy." Kagome said.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." He told her

"Aw but Sessho Kun what about kazeokami?" Kagome told him and his cold stony face brightened

"How do you know about that…?" he questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Inu asked suddenly interested

"Oh…" Kagome said "you still haven't brought her home to meet the family I take it."

"Her?" Inu asked "Since when has icicle pants had an inclination towards any sex let alone a _**her**__."_

"You have been seeing her for a while haven't you?" Kagome asked

"If you want to keep your head you should shut up." Sesshomaru said "My threat still stands and you still have a criminal record not to mention I could hang you out to dry and wait for _**him to find you."**_

"You wouldn't dare because you need my blood for your brother." Kagome told him

"You know better than that darling you're only tempting me farther to kill you just to off him without pops tracking it back to me." Sesshomaru growled his hand around her throat.

"Sesshomaru..." Inu said "I will kill you if you spill a drop of blood in front of Sakura again!"

"What are you talking about?" Eri asked

"Those two aren't your normal brother's that's for sure." Kagome told them "Wrap it up boys before I wipe the floor with you."

""Yikes Kagz is threatening purification." Inu said picking up the girls "your mom is a meanie."

"What happened to ruff and tuff?" Eri asked

"Kagz is a priestess…" Inu told her.

"So?" Eri asked

"Ruff over there is a demon and tuff is Hanyou." Inu said

"Meaning Kagz could kill you with a touch." Yuka said "What is it like to be with someone that could kill you? Is it exciting?"

"To someone like me?" Inu asked "death is my middle name."

"Oh death is so much cooler than danger." Yuka told him

"Yuka he's not saying that." Kagome said.

"Than what is he saying?" Eri asked as he put his hands in his pockets and pulled it out his eyes dilated

"Blood…" Inu said suddenly looking at his hand.

"Inu woh ho anyone home?" Kagome asked as he stared at it his eyes went red and he grabbed her arm

"Bitch." He said grabbing her by the throat.

"Wait…" Kagome told him and the girls looked scared

"What the hell?" Eri asked as she looked at him

"Wait don't this is my fault." Kagome said as he broke the surf board in half with ease and left

"His anger with you finally got to the best of him." Sesshomaru said dully.

"What do you mean Anger?" Yuka said

"If you never got to see your child celebrate their birthday you would be angry too." Sesshomaru said "I dare say you wouldn't have lasted what he's been dealing with."

"What do you mean?" Umi asked

"Kagome left him in the middle of the night and left the country from what I hear the girls where really little." Hojo said

"Really little doesn't begin to cover it." Sesshomaru said "The girls where only several months old… My brother is unfortunate that father's blood is so strong… That right there was his instincts and father's blood controlling his body…"

"What does that mean?"

"It's pathetic he's a prisoner in his own body sometimes He can't control what his body does sometimes… It's the first time he's ever been able to harm her in that state though." Sess said

"Why?" Hojo said

"Because a demon cannot harm their mate no matter how much they want to." Sesshomaru said

"but they aren't together." Eri said

"No matter if they are divorced right now. Once a mate always a mate that cannot be undone no matter how much she wishes she could right now. Besides this thing with Hojo isn't going to last…"

"What does that mean?"

"Kagome I know more about you than you do I don't have a psychiatrist for a step mother for no damn reason… I use it on him all the time to piss him off. But I heard you last night talking to both of them. There are several things that you said that should have put red flags In your little fiancée's mind" Sesshomaru said.

"What does that mean?"

"For one thing Inu showing up made you postpone your wedding." Sesshomaru continued "besides that mess up this morning was really bad."

"What do you mean that mess up?" Kagome asked

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about him." Sesshomaru said "Did you think about what you were doing? You voluntarily left your fiancée alone with her ex-husband not only that but you sat and played babysitter while they did and said god knows what for all you knew they could have made up and had sex then got remarried."

"Kagome would never."

"Kagome was drunk not even she would know what she was going to do unless you had psychological insight and that is definitely not true because if you did you would be no were near Kagome my brother or myself." Sesshomaru said

"What does that mean?"

"You know he's a fighter." Sesshomaru said and then he stopped "the rest well you'll figure it out later. Are we hosting as an instant fortress again?"

"No we are going home tonight." Hojo said

"But Hojo you don't get it." Kagome told him

"Oh I get it…" Hojo told her and they took off with the girls.

"See you tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru told her

"No you won't…" Kagome told him "take Sakura with you."

"Alright besides Rin needs someone to talk to." Sesshomaru said

The next morning Kagome woke up to Mika staring at her with the teddy bear in hand.

Damn it Kagome thought

"Come on Mika." Kagome told her as they took their most important things and called a cab.

"I need to know when the next flight to japan is." Kagome asked

"The next free one is in three days." the woman said

"But you miss Kagome already have two tickets for this flight." Sesshomaru told her

"What?" Kagome asked

"Ah don't be angry madam, these tickets where bought yesterday just in case…" he told her.

"Oh…" Kagome said

"Are we going to see grandmother?" Mika asked

"Yeah eventually." Kagome told her going through the metal detectors.

They ran up to hear "all boarders to the desk gate seven."

"Kagome Sesshomaru and Mika handed them their tickets and showed them their id's and passports and they allowed them on.

"Making way to their seats they saw InuYasha siting in the isle and Sakura and Rin looking out the window sadly until Inu jumped to his feet to see them, he grinned "Hey Sakura look who Sesshomaru brought."

"Mommy..." Sakura said as Kagome took up her seat across the aisle from him.

After takeoff Inu walked down to the inflight bathroom and sat there for a second

"Inu?" Kagome asked "the girls are getting worried" Kagome said to the two locked stalls wondering if he'd answer.

Inu unlocked the stall and jerked his head to tell her to come here.

"Really?" She asked looking at him and going in and closing and locking the door "What is it?"

Inu stole her mouth for a moment and then pulled out "Kagome you left Hojo?" he asked

"Yes…" Kagome said "you're right I still love you no matter how much you piss me off sometimes."

"Kami I love you so much…" Inu told her "I was always fateful."

"So was I." Kagome said

"You never slept with Hojo?" He asked dubiously

"I wanted to wait until our wedding because my powers remain intact that way." Kagome told him.

"You and your powers." Inu told her smirking and kissing her.

"Why did you sign the divorce papers?" Kagome asked

"Mom found them, enough said." Inu told her.

"Why are we in a bathroom?" Kagome asked

"It's the most privet place on the plane… I didn't want onlookers" Inu told her shrugging

"Oh really?" Kagome asked kissing him and he opened the door and he winked at the flight attendant as they walked the isle and Kagome asked him

"How do you tell the girls apart?" She asked

"Sakura is kiss, Mika is hugs." Inu told her

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"I bought a set of necklaces the pendant is heart shaped I gave Sakura the one that said kiss and Mika's says Hugs…"Inu told her.

"And the girls won't switch them?" Kagome asked

"Definitely not because of the way I did it…" Inu told her "Which reminds me…"

"Reminds you what?" Kagome asked looking at him

Inu got into his bag and pulled out a small necklace.

"It was a three piece set." He told her handing her the last one "It isn't specially made but it'll mark the occasion."

"Love…" Kagome said smirking and looking at him "of course."_**Hhihi**_


End file.
